


Bathtub

by reddysteddy



Category: Doll Eye (twisted-doctor)
Genre: Alfred needs a nap, Drabble, Drowning, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy
Summary: "yes you can show us an alfred in the bathub but with one condition: he must be drowning"-Skrill
Relationships: Alfred Brown/Yuki Chairo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Bathtub

The door of the bathroom creaked open. A tired, brown coated shiba inu padded onto the cool tiles.

What a day. Alfred could not remember most of it, but it did not matter. All he knew is that he was weary and needed a hot bath to unwind.

He laid his fresh towel on the plastic rack hanging on the wall beside the bathtub. Without glancing at the knobs he turned on the hot water as he swung his legs over the waist height outer wall. Warm liquid filled the tub as he lowered himself inside, his back resting against the smooth, hard surface.

Before long the water was above his navel. Its heat seeped into his body, relaxing his taut muscles. Alfred let out a deep sigh of relief at the clean warmth washing over him. His eyes slipped shut, letting him revel in the sensation of all encompassing heat.

The water rose higher and higher, the sound of it falling into the tub now resembling the dull roar of a refreshing waterfall. He must have been dozing off; when he opened his eyes again it was up to his chest.

The water seemed to turn more thick as it reached his neck. An unpleasant smell filled the room, like rotten teeth and a decade of morning breath. The fluid was not only coming from the faucet anymore, it was dripping from the ceiling as well. The hard sides of the tub turned squishy and began pulsating, almost as if they were made of hungry flesh. For a moment Alfred wondered why he was breathing so hard only to realize that the sound was not coming from himself but rather the entire room he was in. An unstoppable wall of force pushed him backwards. He felt himself fall into an empty abyss...

Alfred opened his eyes to see Yuki standing over him, amused laughter filling the air. He was laying in bed, a towel had been draped over him, and his throat was oddly sore. What in the name of God had happened here?

"Sleeping Beauty's finally awake", she teased, soothingly rubbing her hoof against his arm.

"Did I...?", he asked, starting to connect the dots. His wife nodded.

"Fell asleep in the tub again". Though he was not looking at her he could still hear the smug grin in her voice. "I'm starting to think the only reason you keep passing out in that thing is so I can give you mouth to mouth when you wake up". Alfred lightly swatted her arm. "You wanna kiss me so badly, all you gotta do is take a mint and say so".

Before she could say anything else clever he sat up and brushed his lips against her cheek. "I'll get to that mint after dinner", he chuckled, standing to retrieve his clothes.  
Yuki cackled again. "Well ya better quit falling asleep in there. One day you'll drown and I won't be there to save ya".

\---

Rough, skinny hands grabbed Alfred and forced his head into a tub of frigid water. He thrashed with all his might, but in his malnourished state he was too exhausted to do anything except spill more fluid into his bloodied ears.

"Keep squirming", a gravelly voice giggled. "No one is here to save you".


End file.
